Strawberry shortcake
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Shuichi's peace offering leads to a bit of fun with Yuki and a can of whipped cream...


Strawberry Shortcake

By kira

_For Lizzy and those of you who loved "Chocolate"_

_Thanks go out to Jen for looking it over for me! _

888

"Yuki…?" Shuichi said softly as he opened the door to his lover's study.

"Go away, brat, I'm busy!" Yuki growled as he sat, typing away on his laptop.

"But, Yuki…" the pink haired singer whined.

"What is it?!" the blond hissed. He turned around in his seat and glared at his young lover.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry, and I ummm… made you this." Shuichi shoved the tray, he was holding, at Yuki. On it was a mass of strawberries and whipped cream, along with a can of beer.

The blond author's glare softened as he snorted in amusement. "Thank you," he said softly, before reverting back to his earlier gruff manner. "Put it down and get out! I have a deadline to meet!" He turned back to his laptop, ignoring Shuichi's softly uttered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Shuichi did as he was told. He was about to leave, when he blurted out, "What's wrong with it? I thought you liked strawberry shortcake and beer?"

Yuki sighed and hit save. Closing his laptop, he said patiently, "I do, just not together for one thing, and for another, I try not to drink while I'm writing."

"Oh…"

"So uh… where'd you learn to make it?" Yuki looked down at the berry filled mass of whipped cream. He tentatively stuck a finger in it, and pulling it back out; he licked his finger.

Shuichi grinned. "Ryuichi showed me the other day when he brought some to work," the pink haired singer explained. "First you take a sponge cake, it sounds gross, but it's really good, and then you take the can of whipped cream and squirt it all over it and strawberries."

Yuki nodded. "I know how to make it. But I don't think you're supposed to use the entire can on one shortcake."

"No? I thought Ryuichi did…" Shuichi nibbled on a fingernail.

"Nope. In fact, that's a terrible waste of whipped cream."

"But I have more, Yuki," Shuichi said helpfully.

"You do?" Yuki asked. He smile broadened into a grin. "You know what else you can do with whipped cream?" He stuck his finger into it and held it up to his lover's mouth.

Shuichi smiled shyly and licked it off. "No… what?"

"Come, and I'll show you." Yuki got up and they headed into the kitchen.

888

"Here," Shuichi said, opening the fridge and showing off the cans of whipped cream. They stood there, all lined up neatly next to the cans of Yuki's favorite beer like little soldiers amid the mess of takeout cartons.

Yuki took a quick mental count, his head slowly turning to look up at the pink haired singer. "Eleven cans…" He bit back a chuckle, turning it into a faint sigh as visions of a naked Shuichi covered in whipped cream danced in his head. The blond reached into the fridge and grabbed a can. Never had he had this much fun with his food since the time he dated that woman who wrote cookbooks.

"Come," he said, shaking the can, as he headed towards their bedroom.

Shuichi nodded and followed him like a little puppy.

Once there, Yuki set the can of whipped cream down on his dresser and quickly stripped. He padded over to it, and picking it up, he headed back to their bed and sat. Grinning at the still dressed Shuichi, he gave the can one final shake and squirted it all over his erection. The cold was not pleasant at first, but he soon became used to its frothy presence. "Eat me…" he said huskily.

Shuichi giggled. He moved to kneel between Yuki's parted thighs. Carefully taking his whipped cream covered appendage in his hand, Shuichi started to lick it off. The short cat-like flicks of his tongue made the breath hitch in Yuki's throat.

The blond novelist leaned back on the bed, supported by his elbows, his stomach muscles tensing around the warmth that pooled deep within his belly. Despite the occasional scrape of his teeth against Yuki's sensitive flesh, Shuichi was good. In fact too good, as Yuki moved rapidly towards his release. Minutes alter, his face contorting with pleasure, Yuki orgasmed.

The warmth of his lover's essence filled Shuichi's mouth. This time instead of enjoying the salty taste of his lover, the younger man found it bitter after the sweetness of the whipped cream. Hastily pulling away from Yuki, and trying hard not to gag, he closed his eyes and swallowed.

Yuki, who happened to open his eyes in time to see the look on the pink haired singer's face, chuckled softly. "Tastes funny, hunh?"

Shuichi nodded wordlessly.

"Give me my underwear and go get a drink of water," Yuki commanded lazily.

Picking it up, Shuichi playfully threw them at his lover, before beating a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

As the water ran, Yuki reluctantly got up and cleaned himself off. Dropping his soiled underwear on the floor, he crawled into bed and waited. He did not have to wait long before his lover emerged, and grinning wickedly, Yuki stretched an arm out in silent invitation for Shuichi to come join him.

Just as wordlessly, Shuichi stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed. It was moments like this that made it all worth it in the younger man's humble opinion. No matter how nasty and neglectful Yuki could be at times, he always made time for a post-coital cuddle and Shuichi loved it. Snuggling into those warm arms, and if he was lucky, naked flesh pressing against naked flesh like now, was pure heaven.

"I thought you had a deadline…" the younger man whispered impishly.

"The book can wait…" Yuki murmured into the mass of pink hair. _Why play around with fantasy when reality is so much nicer…? _he thought, holding his lover in a warm embrace.


End file.
